


Aural Stimulation

by MegMoore



Category: Castle
Genre: Castle Kink Meme, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kink Meme, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegMoore/pseuds/MegMoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants her to be vocal, to tell him exactly what she wants? Fine. That’s exactly what she’ll do.</p><p>Fill for the 2014 Winter Hiatus Kink Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aural Stimulation

Oh no. No no no. This wouldn’t do at all.

* * *

She had arrived at his door, soaked and willing and so ready for him only a few weeks before, and since then, her suspension has passed in a blur of sex and laughter and (to her complete surprise) remarkably easy companionship. They’re still _them_ , of course, but they turned out to be compatible in ways she’d never dreamed of. As it turns out, he actually _is_ capable of being silent for long stretches, of sitting on the couch with her after a late breakfast and a round of steamy shower sex, content to simply read the paper and stroke her calf where it’s draped across his lap as his eyes scan the pages. It constantly makes her wonder, _why did we wait so long to do this?_

He finally talks her into an official date; an evening of food and entertainment with the assurances that there’s no chance they’ll be outed by friends, co-workers, or the press at the venues he plans to take her, and his excitement over the whole thing is so infectious, how can she possibly say no? They dine at a surprisingly modest little Parisian place, followed by some live jazz at a club that had probably been a dark, smoky little joint in its hey-day. It’s smoke free now and maybe slightly better lit, but the music is just as outstanding.

Their entire evening is spent sitting as close together as possible without her actually crawling onto his lap, holding hands and sharing sweet, teasing kisses. The way he looks at her – even now, even though he knows exactly what she looks like stripped bare and moaning his name uncontrollably and coming completely, hopelessly undone at his hand – is lighting her on fire, a burning need that starts in her chest and shoots straight to her core each time she catches his eye. Whatever prior concerns she’s had about his attention span, about him becoming bored once he’d finally bedded her? They’ve dissipated in the wake of his unwavering devotion to her, and his seemingly unquenchable desire for her.

She has no complaints about their sex life thus far; it’s been amazing and toe-curling, every bit as good as she’d hoped it would be (and if she’s being totally honest, even better). Their bodies fit well together, and the man has a mouth built for sin…she’s already been on the receiving end of his oral talents more times than she can count and it’s the stuff fantasies (and multiple orgasms) are made of. He encourages her to be vocal, to tell him what she wants and what feels good, and while they haven’t been together long enough to explore some of the deeper, darker kinks they both enjoy, he’s gleefully taken her suggestions and run with them. All of them.

So when they finally arrive home that night, she’s hot all over and completely wound up and has something very specific in mind. Something hard, rough, and filthy. They’ve had sex that wasn’t gentle, not by any stretch of the imagination, but what she wants tonight is on an entirely different level. She wants to be held down. She wants to be fucked, _hard_. And she wants his words, graphic and unflinching, filling her ears.

They’re barely through the door when she’s pushing him back against it, a reversal of their positions that first night, her mouth sealed to his and her hands roaming freely, stroking his cock to immediate attention through his slacks. He’s still leisurely sliding his coat off and chuckling at her, the insufferable asshole, and she realizes he’s mistaking her intensity for mere enthusiasm. In an effort to gentle her movements and take things down a notch, he keeps lips soft against hers, his hands gently prying her hands away from his crotch. 

Well, fuck _that_. This will not do at all. He wants her to be vocal, to tell him exactly what she wants? Fine. That’s exactly what she’ll do.

She pulls away abruptly and pins him with just a look. “Shut up and listen to me. Are you listening?”

There’s an unmistakable edge to her voice; his smile drops and he straightens against the door at her tone. “Yes,” he gulps.

“I don’t want sweet and slow tonight. I don’t even want hard and fast.” Her eyes are boring into him now, and she can tell by his expression that he senses the shift in mood. She’s gotten his complete attention and he’s waiting with baited breath for what comes next.

He drops his voice an octave when he asks, “Then what _do_ you want, Beckett?” 

The use of her surname sends a powerful jolt between her legs; she’s already wet, her soaked thong a poor barrier to begin with and she can feel a trickle of arousal making its way down her inner thigh. It’s something he loves to do, calling her Beckett in bed, and he’s well aware of the effect it has on her. So he loves playing dirty, does he? Well, two can play that game.

“I want you to strip me, pin me, and fuck me. _Hard_. And I want you use your words the entire time.”

His eyes widen almost imperceptibly, but his pupils are blown, completely giving away how into her suggestion he _really_ is. A crooked smile takes over his face before he nods and takes control immediately, grasping her waist and spinning to pin her against the door. His body presses into hers with none of the gentleness he was displaying a few moments ago, and she’s thrilled, breathless with the excitement of what he’ll do next.

He’s rock hard now, his erection straining against the material of his pants and grinding against her core. It’ll probably leave a damp spot on the front of her dress given how worked up she is already, but she couldn’t care less. She just wants more, and she wants it _now_. But more than that, more than anything, she wants to hear him, to hear his words, and he doesn’t disappoint her.

His voice is rough when it finally reaches her ears. “Is this what you want Beckett? You want me to be rough, take control? To do whatever I want with you?” He speaks as he kisses and nips his way down her neck, undoubtedly marking her with his teeth and fuck, that’s exactly what she wants, so she nods and releases a strangled _yes_ into the air.

“You want me to pin your body with mine so you can’t move, fuck you hard and make you come, over and over?” Another _yes._  

His hands – fuck, _those hands_ – run the length of her skin, from her neck, over her breasts, pinching her nipples through the layers of fabric, before sliding down around the back of her thighs and lifting her with a quiet _up_. She locks her ankles against his ass as he wastes no time carrying her into the bedroom. The loft’s other inhabitants are traveling the European countryside at present, so subdued voices and closed doors aren’t necessary this time, and she’s glad for it.

He sets her on her feet when they reach the bedside, and he’s all dark eyes and serious face as he lifts the dress over her head and tosses it haphazardly to the side, her bra gone just as quickly. Wasting no time, he nudges the scant fabric of her thong aside, one thick digit sliding between her soaked folds and immediately delving into her. She gasps at the sensation, his fingers so talented, filling her more completely than hers ever could and masterfully working every last nerve ending.

She can feel more than see his smile against her cheek, his breath hot against her skin when he speaks again. “Do you feel that? Can you feel how wet you are? Your body is practically dripping for me, Kate.”

He kisses her deeply as he withdraws his finger, sliding it between her slippery lips and over her clit, over and over until her knees begin to buckle, his words and his hands working her up into a frenzy of sensation that she can hardly withstand. She clutches at his shoulders as his other arm bands around her waist to keep her upright, and he adds a second finger to his task, both thrusting roughly into her heat yet again, only to withdraw and work tirelessly at the bundle of nerves, drawing shudders and sighs from deep within her.

“Oh Kate, I love seeing you like this. You’re always so calm, so in charge of every reaction. But I want you out of control. I want you wild and untamed, and I’m going to make you come, right now. Is that what you want, to come with my fingers on your clit?”

She would answer if she had any control over her vocal cords, but as her orgasm takes over, she can only moan nonsensically, a long string of consonants and vowels flowing from her lips as wave after wave of white-hot bliss courses through her. He’s made her come with just his fingers before, or course, but his words…it takes the act to a whole new level, and she’s thrilled that they’ve just gotten started.

Her body is still shuddering, soft whimpers escaping her lips as she emerges from the haze of her climax. She can feel his damp fingers clutching at her hip, the arm at her back still keeping her legs stable under her. She opens her eyes to find his locked on hers, an almost sweet, shy smile on his face as he takes her in, all flowing hair and flushed cheeks, her breaths still stuttering in her chest as she comes down from her dizzying high.

“God, Kate. You are fucking gorgeous when you come, do you know that?” He sounds awe-struck, the intensity of her orgasm obviously having moved him as deeply as it did her. She can only grin and slap his chest in response. 

But he soon turns serious again, releasing her when he’s confident she can support herself, and says “Let’s get these out of the way, shall we?” He hooks his fingers around the sides of her underwear, drawing them down her legs slowly, methodically, until she’s steadying herself with a hand on his shoulder while she steps out of them, kicking her shoes off simultaneously.

He straightens before her then, so much taller now without the benefit of her heels, and a thrill moves through her at how he dwarfs her. His eyes never leave her face as he brings her soaked, wadded-up thong to his nose and inhales deeply. Her inner muscles clench at the sight, her need to be filled and fucked by this man suddenly urgent and overwhelming. 

“I love the way you smell.” He tosses the panties aside, drawing the fingers that were inside her just moments before into his mouth to suck them clean. He closes his eyes, moaning around the digits, and she once again goes weak in the knees simply listening to him enjoying her flavor. He finally pulls them from his mouth, his voice rough and dripping with desire when he says, “I love the way you taste even more.”

One wide palm grips her waist and pulls her into his body while the other tangles in her hair and draws her mouth to his again. Their lips fuse in a scorching kiss, the tang of her own arousal faintly clinging to his tongue as he surges into her mouth, and she gives it all back, giving to and taking from the other before he pulls away, both releasing a soft sigh at the sudden loss.

But then she understands why; he begins the process of removing his own clothes, and she’s idle for only a beat before joining in, working his belt and zipper open while he unbuttons his shirt. They’re busy stripping him down while he continues to talk.

“Do you know what it was like for me the first time I went down on you?” She pauses at her task to look at him, his shirt gone now and his face hovering so close to hers, his eyes black and hungry. Without looking away, she shoves his slacks and his boxers down his legs hurriedly, and he steps out of garments while toeing his socks off, finally, gloriously naked with her.

“I’d wanted to taste you for ages.” He cups her ass and pulls her close again, grinding his cock into her pelvis, a cascade of fireworks setting off within her belly and _fuck_ , if he isn’t inside her soon she might combust. “And you didn’t disappoint. You taste divine, Kate. I could eat you forever.” 

She can’t stop the reaction of her body any more than she can control the noises falling from her lips, out of her mind with arousal now but he’s obviously determined to drive her higher with his words.

“Do you remember it?” She nods in assent, the memory of the first time he’d performed oral sex on her burned into her mind. It’s how he woke her in the pre-dawn hours of their first morning together, softly kissing his way down her torso before he buried his face between her thighs and made her see stars.

“I couldn’t get enough of you. I couldn’t get enough of you on my tongue, in my mouth, all over my face so I just kept licking, and licking, and licking…” And he had. Oh god, had he ever. 

“I wanted to smell like your pussy for the rest of the day.” A deep shudder wracks her frame at his words, a powerful throbbing set off within her core, and she wonders for a moment, can she come this way, from aural stimulation? If anyone could do it to her, it would be this man. 

He finally moves to lower her to the bed, encouraging her to scoot further onto the mattress and follows her, kneeling between her legs. Grasping an ankle in each hand, he spreads her wide, opening her up to his lazy perusal. His eyes lock on her exposed sex, her arousal glistening in the low light of the room.

“I can smell you, you know,” he growls at her, before lowering his head so he can slide his tongue through her slippery folds, gathering what she can only imagine is an entire mouthful of her juices. She’s _that_ wet right now.

“Oh god Kate, you’re delicious. But as much as I’d love to eat that beautiful cunt of yours, right now, I’d rather fuck you.”

She could sob with joy when he finally lowers himself onto her, wasting no time in pushing his cock deep, her legs wrapping about his waist as he begins thrusting into her, hard and fast and relentless. He laces his fingers through hers, extending her arms far over her head, her body stretched and pinned beneath him, and she’s not sure any of their previous couplings have felt this good. She can’t remember the last time she felt this out of control, this uninhibited. This _taken_. 

His voice is in her ear then, hot and brutal against the tender skin. “Is this what you wanted Beckett? To have my cock buried in you, fucking you until you’re barely coherent?” She murmurs _uh-huh_ while wondering how he’s still capable of speech with multiple syllables, but oh god, who fucking cares…she wants them, wants the words, wants his exquisite length pushing into her over and over again.

He slows his punishing pace for a moment, rubbing his pelvis against her clit, pulling a dark moan from her chest at the sensation. She wants to come so badly, the tight, tingling sensation of her orgasm already coiling within her belly, and it won’t take much to nudge her into the abyss, once, twice…maybe more.

“Do you feel that Beckett? You feel how hard you make me? How turned on I am by you? By your smell, by your taste, by how divine it feels to be surrounded by your snug little cunt?”

Another thrill races through her body as the words drip freely from his lips and into her ears. He’s been vocal during sex before, whispering words of love and encouragement to her, but never, ever like this. Under any other circumstances, the words would be considered crass or inappropriate, but here? Now? He’s driving her crazy in the very best way.

She inches ever-closer to the edge, wanting his words to give her the final push into oblivion, _knowing_ they will, so she manages to pant out _more_ in between each plunge of his flesh into hers. He moves their hands so that they’re braced at the side of her head now, and he uses that leverage to rise up and change the angle of their joining, his shaft sliding against her clit with each downward thrust.

“You want more? You want me to tell you how fucking amazing it feels to be inside of you? How your body feels like velvet, so tight, so wet, gripping my cock when you come apart…” 

 _Oh...oh God!_ is all that she manages to gasp out when she comes again, even harder this time, riding out the crest while he drives into her roughly, grinding against her clit as her walls tighten and grasp at him. And all the while, he’s still whispering in her ear: “That’s right Kate, come for me. It’s so amazing being inside of you when you give into it. I can feel your pussy clutching at my dick, milking me. Oh god, you feel so fucking good. I can’t wait to come in you, to fill you.”

Her body is beyond her control now, shuddering and twitching as his shaft continues to glide in and out of her effortlessly. The slickness between her legs flows unhindered, dripping from her to him to the bed, leaving a damp spot under where their bodies are joined. She’s eternally pleased to feel that he’s still rigid inside of her, when she’s so ready to be taken and stretched and fucked hard at least once more.

“Can I…can I turn over? Have you fuck me from behind?” she manages to pant when she gathers her wits and returns to her body. He smiles against her lips, obviously pleased with her suggestion. He doesn’t answer her, instead releasing her hands and pulling his shaft from her wetness, drawing a disappointed moan from both of them.

His voice is demanding when he speaks again. “Turn over Beckett, and lie flat on your stomach.”

She complies with a smile, drawing one leg up so she can roll free of him and lie prone on the bed.

“Spread your legs for me.”

Again, she does as he asks, parting her thighs, bending slightly at the knees so that her ass pushes upwards, exposing herself, making her sex vulnerable to his gaze and touch. It might have given her pause to do so with other lovers, but maybe for the first time in her life, it doesn’t frighten her to be open like this. She trusts him implicitly; she knows that everything he’s doing here tonight is at her request, for her gratification. He’d do anything for her; of that, she’s certain.

She feels him shifting then, moving between her legs again, but instead of entering her immediately, she can feel his breath against her core, the sensation sending a sharp jolt of pleasure to her already over-stimulated nerves. He speaks before he even touches her.

“God, I love how you smell. It’s entirely different when you’re this turned on. You’re really into this aren’t you? Me talking dirty to you, narrating our fucking, telling you how hot your cunt feels when I’m inside of you. You’re loving it, aren’t you?” He punctuates his question with a nip at the swell of her ass, undoubtedly marking her there, too.

She nods against the sheets as her inner muscles clench desperately in search of another release, a soft _mmmhmmm_ escaping her swollen, parted lips. This is exactly what she wanted tonight, what she asked for specifically. And in true Castle fashion, he’s delivered for her spectacularly. She’s not surprised though; he’s always been there for her, giving her whatever she needs, whenever she needs it. There’s no judgment here; only love.

“What do you want Beckett? Tell me.” He follows his question with brief dip of his tongue deep into her wetness.

“I just want you.”

She can hear the smile in his words and his breath against her sensitive folds. “Yeah, you’ve told me that before.”

Ugh…the arrogant asshole. But, he’s _her_ arrogant asshole.

“I want you to fuck me. I want your words.”

“I can do that." 

He drapes his body over hers, his weight welcome as he uses his knees to nudge hers further apart and push her down into the mattress. Grasping her about the shoulders, his thick length glides into her again, and the groan pulled from his chest this time tells her that he’s the one who’s close now. She revels in it, in his response to her, how she has the ability to drive him to his breaking point.

He once again laces his fingers through hers, their linked hands landing near her head, and she takes in the sight of their connection, the innocence of their joined hands juxtaposed with the intimacy of their joined bodies. A powerful shudder moves through her, the significance of this act not lost on her, yet another new step taken in their relationship. His cock is plunging into her relentlessly when he speaks against her ear, his voice gravelly and slightly unhinged from his exertions and demanding her attention.

“Oh Kate, it feels so amazing to be inside of you. I love how wet you get, how needy you become.  I love how you crave my dick to make you feel good. I live to get you worked up, make you want me, make you beg. Tell me what you want. I want you to beg me for it.”

He could have asked her to sing an aria at that point and she would have done it. And she’ll beg for him all right, but she’s going to take him with her when she does. He loves words as much as she does, so she’ll give them right back.

“Oh God, I want you to fuck me harder. I want you to mark my skin with your teeth, so people will see it and know what we’ve been doing.”

He moans into her ear, _oh fuck Kate…what you do to me_ , before sinking his teeth into the soft angle of her neck. She smiles at his ability to follow direction well, so she rewards him with more words of her own.

“I want you to touch me, rub my clit while your cock is deep inside me.”

Releasing one of her hands, he nudges a hand under her belly, two fingers sliding between her soaked folds and putting pressure where she wants it most. 

“Oh God Castle, yes. Just like that. You feel so good, spreading me wide and stretching my pussy. Please, don’t stop.”

His answering grunt is loud and animalistic, and he begins thrusting into her with newfound force, each drive of his flesh into hers pushing her clit against his fingers. She’s on the brink, about to dance over the edge again, and she’s determined that he will, too.

“I want…I want you to come in me. I want you to fill me. I want to feel it dripping out of me.” She gasps the words out finally, knowing the effect they’ll have on him.

His breath stutters erratically in his chest before he cries out, “Oh Kate. Oh God!” pushing frantically into her body as he comes completely undone. His climax sends her spiraling into her own, their mutual gasps and moans of ecstasy reverberating within the space of his room. Her fingernails dig into the sheets as she rides it out, unable to recall the last time she came _quite_ that hard. 

Their bodies continue to move in sync as they begin to come down from their high, waves of pleasure continuing to ripple through her. She struggles to catch her breath, her muscles limp and exhausted, but tingling with the awareness that they’ve discovered yet another way to heighten their bliss. It’s an amazing feeling, the kind of intimacy that can only be found with a lover who shares your adventurousness. She might never understand it, why this particular man has the ability to do this to her, to give her this kind of satisfaction, but she knows better than to question it.

He finally pulls out of her with a soft, mournful groan, rolling onto his back at her side. Only then does she feel the trickle between her legs, his cum seeping from her body, sending another shiver through her frame. He gave her everything she asked for tonight, and more. He made her feel safe, free to explore something new with him.

When she finally opens her eyes, he’s right there, intently focused on her and so obviously wanting confirmation that he met her needs. She wonders how he could doubt himself, when her reactions to everything he said and did were so enthusiastic, but this thing between them…it’s still so new, still untested. With each new thing they try, they’re sailing into uncharted waters, so she gets it. 

“Castle…” she trails off as she reaches her hand over to palm his cheek and make sure he meets her gaze. “That was…amazing.”

His answering smile is beautiful, wide and bright and so proud. “Yeah?”

“God yes. We need to do that again. Soon.”

He kisses her palm before turning back to her. “Anytime. You only need but ask.”

Her heart surges at his words because she knows what they mean. They might not be ready yet, not yet in a place where they can say _those_ words to each other. But eventually, they will be. Of that, she’s certain.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Post-couple. Castle pins Kate down and talks dirty to her while he fucks her.
> 
> I'm not sure if the meme has ended, but what the hell. There's always room for more smut around here. And of course, thank you so much for taking the time to read. Feedback is always a welcome and wonderful thing, if you feel so inclined.
> 
> My deepest gratitude, as always, to Morgan and Becca for taking my un-edited schlock and molding it into something readable. Morgan, you're the best worst influence a girl could have, and I love you for it. And I agree Becca...sometimes, I wish Castle was on Cinemax, too.


End file.
